Orgullo
by kirara213
Summary: Yamuraiha se pone a pensar las razones por las que no es capaz de declararse a Sharrkan . /Yamuraiha centric/


**Hola soy Kirara213 y aquí os traigo un sharryamu espero que os guste. Esta historia va dedicada a Kuri115 ,Nuigurumy y a una de mis escritoras favoritas Marigabi.**

Pov's Yamuraiha

Y otra vez me encontraba peleando con Sharrkan . Cuánto tiempo llevaba así ni siquiera lo sabía lo único que sabía era que había sido mucho , por el simple hecho de que nos encontrábamos solos . Seguramente los demás se cansaron de vernos pelear y se fueron .

Suspiré y me fui allí dejándote con la palabra en la boca . En otro caso hubiera dejado terminar de hablar a mi acompañante. Pero tú eres un caso distinto . A cualquier persona le molestaría que le hicieran eso y tú no eras la excepción .

Miré de reojo solo para ver que me mirabas molesto . Eres tan lindo cuando te enfureces . Lástima que eso nunca lo admitiría y menos delante de ti. Porque mi orgullo siempre me impediría decírtelo a la cara . El mismo orgullo que me impedía confesarme y el mismo que hacía que continuamente estuviéramos peleando . Seguramente tú solo discutías para defenderte pero yo lo hago para hablar contigo , ya que al ser tan opuestos no tenemos temas en común de los que hablar pacíficamente los dos .

En realidad no era culpa del orgullo sino del miedo de ser rechazada por ti y que no me volvieras a hablar más . Soy una cobarde pero prefiero ser lo a no tenerte a mi lado . Era por eso que seguiría aguantando ese sufrimiento hasta que tuviera el valor para declararme .

Anduve un rato más por los pasillos hasta que me detuve frente al jardín , salí y me recosté contra el primer árbol que encontré por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ti y cuando menos me lo esperé me quede dormida .

Me desperté al cabo de un rato después de sentir como alguien me cargaba para luego al rato recostarme en algo suave lo que deduje que era una cama . Después de dejarme allí y arroparme para que no cogiera frío oí como se alejaba a la puerta . Entreabrí un poco los ojos para distinguir a alguien de espaldas . No sabía bien de quién se trataba ya que la oscuridad de la noche no me dejaba ver nada . Pero cuando pasó al lado de la ventana pude distinguir fácilmente esos cabello blanco y esos ojos verdes . Solo había alguien en todo el palacio con esas características y no era nada más ni nada menos que _Sharrkan ._

Estaba yéndose y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme solo de pensar que había estado tan cerca de él hacía que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo lo cual me extrañó . Se volteó y me miró con una tierna sonrisa . Que hizo que mi cara pareciera el cabello de Morgiana .

-No sabía que te gustaba espiarme vieja .-dijo burlón y comenzó a reírse.

Ese comentario hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojarán pero esta vez no de vergüenza sino de furia . Me senté y le miré molesta . A lo cual hizo que aumentara sus risas . Te miré así unos segundos más hasta que no pude resistirlo y comencé a reírme contigo . Me miraste extrañado pero lo ignoraste al instante para seguir riendo .

Estuvimos un rato más así hasta que nuestros pulmones nos exigieron aire . Paramos de reír para caer en un gran silencio sepulcral . Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir ni como romper el hielo pero aun estando en silencio no se hacía incómodo.

-Oye Sharrkan yo quería decirte...-dije pero me vi interrumpida cuando recostaste tu cabeza en mi regazo y cerraste los ojos .

-Di me .-dijiste adormilado .

-No nada .-dije .

Seguramente no habría dejado hacer eso a otra persona bueno puede que a Aladdin sí , ni se os ocurra mal pensar , no soy pedófila es solo que es tan adorable que no me importaría . Pero a parte de eso como dije antes tú eras un caso especial por lo tanto te dejaría por esta vez . Te observé mientras dormías y no pude evitar sonreír . Te veías tan tranquilo que parecías un ángel y pensar que siempre estabas molestándome . Me recosté contra el recodo de mi cama y no pude evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo, así que me quedé dormida con una gran sonrisa adornando mi rostro . Ya que el simple hecho de tenerte tan cerca me hacía enormemente feliz .

 **Espero que les guste . Ya lo sé es muy corto pero es que no tengo más inspiración.**


End file.
